In prior art wafer processing machines the holder of the semiconductor wafer was often a simple device since the wafers were loaded by hand. As semiconductor processing moved into more sophisticated sequential automated processing, wafer handling means had to be devised which would pass a wafer to a wafer holding device. Where it is necessary to temperature control the wafer during processing, various means can be employed. Heat transfer problems arise where a temperature controller chuck is used in a vacuum to regulate the temperature of a wafer. One of the most reliable heat transfer means is to provide gas at the back of the wafer, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,512,391; 4,514,636; and 4,565,601. In order to efficiently temperature control the wafer it is necessary that the wafer holding means clamp the wafer firmly to the temperature controlled chuck. The wafer clamping means and handling means must interact in a reliable manner.